


hide and seek

by colattae



Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Sickfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: in which Yeosang was in his little space and secretly played hide and seek to surprise Seonghwa, but the older was too busy to realize that the little was missing and they're ended up finding Yeosang hiding on the olders' clothes closet burning up with fever.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: 30 days of ateez drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder, this is the first time I wrote a little space!au so please bear with me 🥺
> 
> another reminder, you can check the prompt list [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904892)

It was one of their day off. The members were staying up late the night before, and it's no doubt that they would woke up late in the morning. Wooyoung was the second who woke up in his room, his eyes automatically shifted to Yeosang who was sitting up on his bed, his fists rubbing both his eyes. Wooyoung noticed the sign and quickly jumped from his bed to his best friend's bed.

"Yeosangie, are you little today?"

The blonde nodded.

"How big is Sangie today?"

Yeosang lifted his hand with four fingers up, "Hwa-hwa,"

"Do you want me to call Seonghwa-hyung?" Wooyoung asked, but the little shook his head.

"You want to go to hyung's room?" Wooyoung asked which Yeosang nodded, Wooyoung then moved to pull Yeosang up but the little whined at him.

"Sangie go by himself!" Yeosang bring his fist up and Wooyoung just chuckled at the little.

"Sure you can go by yourself?" Wooyoung asked again. The little nodded happily before climbed down his bed and walked with wobbly legs leaving the room. Wooyoung smiled at the sight and decided to go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yeosang entered the oldest's room and found only Hongjoong in the room still sleeping. Yeosang tilted his head confusedly as he looked around to find his caregiver, but an idea popped into his mind as he saw Seonghwa's clothes closet.

Yeosang giggled as he entered the closet and curled his body as small as possible, his hand held the closet door a little bit open so he still could see the outside. Not long after, Yeosang heard the door opened and saw Seonghwa walked into the room while dragging a vacuum cleaner in. 

Seonghwa softly shook Hongjoong's shoulder to wake him up. "Hongjoong-ah, how about you sleep in the other's room? I'm going to clean our room and it would be really noisy,"

Hongjoong sleepily nodded and walked leaving the room, almost bumped into the door in process. Seonghwa giggled at the sight and started tidying their room.

Both of them totally unaware of Yeosang hiding in their closet.

Seonghwa spent almost two hours cleaning his room before he realized that it's already lunch time. He walked to the kitchen and started to prepare some lunch for the entire group. He heard a laugh from Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho's room, and smiled at the thought that his younger members were having fun, probably playing some games.

"Lunch is ready!" Seonghwa called after preparing the lunch for half an hour. It didn't take long until the rest of the members started to gather around him.

"Hyung, is Yeosang still in your room?" Wooyoung asked Seonghwa as he saw the older prepared the lunch alone in the kitchen.

"Huh? I thought he is in yours?"

"No, I haven't see him since this morning. He woke up in his little space and when I was about to call you he said he's going to your room by himself, I thought he's staying in your room all day?"

"No he didn't come to my room though?" Seonghwa answered, he looked at Hongjoong who immediately answered, "I didn't see him entered the room either,"

Seonghwa then paled at the realization that Yeosang went missing in his little space.

"YEOSANGIE!"

They looked around the dorm but the little was nowhere to be seen. They ended up gathering at the oldest's room and tried to think the possibility of the little's whereabout.

"Hyung, I know this may sounds ridiculous but could it be..." Wooyoung walked to the older's clothes closet and opened the door. They gasped when they found Yeosang curled up at the bottom of the closet, his eyes closed and he was breathing heavily.

"When did he came in? Why didn't I see him enter the room?" Seonghwa carefully took Yeosang from the closet and frowned when he felt a warmth from the younger's body.

"Maybe he went in when you were showering or went outside?" Mingi said, the other just hummed agreeing.

"He's burning up a little bit, let's get him changed in his room," Seonghwa said while picking Yeosang up and brought him to his own room.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung were quick to change Yeosang's clothes into something warmer. As they finished, they tugged the little on his bed and Seonghwa turned to Wooyoung.

"You can go and have your lunch, I'll take care of him,"

Wooyoung nodded at the older and turned around to leave the room, not before kissing Yeosang's forehead.

Seonghwa climbed onto Yeosang's bed and hugged the younger, when suddenly Yeosang stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sweetheart, are you awake?"

The little just whined while scooting himself closer to his caregiver.

"What were you doing in the closet, sweetie?" Seonghwa asked, his hand rubbing circles on the younger's back.

"Sangie hide, Hwa finds Sangie," Yeosang mumbled. Seonghwa mouthed _'Ah'_ as he finally got the answer.

"You should've told me that you want to play hide and seek, Sangie,"

"Wan' to surprise Hwa," the little answered in his sleepy state, and Seonghwa couldn't help but cooing and pulled Yeosang closer into his arms.

"How about you get some nap so when you get better, we can play hide and seek with the others too?"

Yeosang nodded happily, Seonghwa kissed the top of the little's head before both of them drifted into the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know that was kinda sucks please don't hate me 😭
> 
> but if you like it, kindly leave kudos and comments, please? also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)  
> and don't forget to stay safe and healthy, atinys!


End file.
